Mistyfoots Memoirs
Author: Shadowheart&Bluefeather Prologue It was a freezing cold night. snow swirled around everything, covering the trees and shrubs with a thick layer of snow. Mistykit longed to burrow into her mother's fur, and go back to the den. She didn't like this game. It was too cold. Even Stonekit, her brother, had quickly realized how unfair this was. What was wrong with Bluefur, bringing them out here?! Their mother was carrying Mosskit, who had already stopped moving. "I'm too cold!" Mistykit wailed. "I don't like this! And this game isn't fun at all! I wanna go home!!" "Shh, Mistykit," Bluefur cooed, "You're going to meet your father." 'But Thrushpelt's our father!" Stonekit chimed in. Bluefur looked away. She sighed, and then. . .'Thrushpelt is not your father. Your father lives in RiverClan. We're going to meet him." "You're not going to leave us, are you?" Mistykit squeald qiuetly. "No, Mistykit," Bluefur murmured. "I'll never leave you. Here we are." Mistykit looked up. The river lay a fox-length ahead of them. And across the river was a barely visible bracken-colored tom, who bounded across the stepping stones at the sight of them. After speaking to Bluefur for a few heartbeats, he carried all but Mosskit across the stepping stones. * * * Chapter One ". . .Until you become a warrior, your name will be Mistypaw. Reedheart, you have served us for a long time, and I hope you will pass on all you know to this young apprentice." As Crookedstar finished, cheering rang around the camp. "STONEPAW! MISTYPAW! STONEPAW! MISTYPAW!" Mistypaw almost went out of control and leaped into the air, but remembered her dignity just in time. She looked at Graypool, who looked ready to burst with pride at her kit's apprenticeship. * * * Mistypaw thrashed through the rushing water, completely ignoring Reedheart's shouts to paddle, not crash around like a ThunderClan cat. "Stop doing that!" He yowled from the bank. "PADDLE! DON'T THRASH!!" Once again, Mistypaw ignored him. She was wet, and tired, and wet, and hungry, and sleepy, and...Something grabbed her by the hind legs, trying to pull her towards the shore. She flailed harder. "HELP! REEDHEART!! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!!! HELP ME SOMEBODY!!!!" "I'm trying to help you!" Reedheart's muffled hiss sounded behind her. Paddle with front legs! Think slow, powe3rful, RiverClan strokes!" "I DON'T WANNA!! I WANNA GET BACK ON THE SHORE!" I'm not going to let you, Mistypaw! You HAVE to learn to do it! Stonepaws' done this, and he didn't drown!" "I DON'T CARE!!!" "DO IT!!" "NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! NO!!!! After they got back to camp, Mistypaw made a beeline to the apprentice's den. she reached her nest and crashed to the ground, ignoring Stonepaw's friendly "Hi" and fell asleep almost instantly. She had finally relaxed at the disastrous swimming lesson, and began to feel that swimming was actually fun. After she was no longer panicking, she mastered it quickly. A soft pattering woke her up in the middle of the night. She saw a silhouette of a cat crossing the clearing to the medicine cat's den, and Mistypaw picked up the smell of milk. Greenflower's kits must be coming, she thought. She saw the queen exit the tangle of reeds a second later, with Mudfur close behind, and both of them were carrying a leaf packet. She listened to their pawsteps enter the moss of the nursery, and put her head back on her mossy bed, closing her eyes once more. She kept her eyes closed, but couldn't seem to go back to sleep. She opened her eyes and lifted her head, and looked at Stonepaw's sleeping shape lying on her left. She blinked and then shook him gently with her front paws. "Uhhnn....I ThunerCla ttacking?" "Shh! not so loud." Mistypaw quickly hushed her brother. "I can't go back to sleep. You wanna go down to the river with me? We could catch a midnight snack." Stonepaw blinked tiredly, and mewed: "Why can't we do it in the morning?" "Because then it would be a morning snack. Stonepaw, come on!" Her brother sighed, and then sat up. "Okay," he meowed, "I give up. You win. Let's go." Mistypaw narrowed her eyes and let out a huff. Why did siblings always have to be so rude?! Mistypaw bounded towards the river, trying to stay ahead of Stonepaw, who seemed determined to lead. She caught up with him and shouldered him out of the way, leaping ahead of her brother. Stonepaw didn't like that, and began running faster. He passed her, and then she passed him. Stonepaw tackled her and pushed her to the ground, he then sprang forwards again and continued on his way. Mistypaw stood up and shook her head, then leaped into a tree with some difficulty and bounded from branch to branch. She gave one last huge leap and crashed into the river a paw-step ahead of her brother. Stonepaw's mouth gaped open and he stopped. "How did you do that?! H-how, you can't...." he stuttered. "Well, I did it, so, well...I did it." Mistypaw said proudly. Suddenly Stonepaw got a funny look on his face. "You wanted a midnight snack, but you've probably just scared off all the fish!" He grinned. Mistypaw giggled and climbed out onto the shore. "Wanna climb up on Sunningrocks? ThunderClan aren't around, so they can't stop us! Besides, they should know it really belongs to us." Stonepaw's grin widened even more, and he got a sly look on his face. "Absolutely!" He said, and leaped into the water. "Race ya' there!" He challenged, swimming across the river. "That's not fair!" Mistypaw called, and happily plunged into the water. "You got a head start!" "Yeah, well, you still gotta get over your fear of water!" Stonepaw yowled. Mistypaw shot forward with powerful strokes, and soon caught up to Stonepaw, who was swimming lazily and with tiny paw flicks. "Wha?...Hey!" He protested. Her brother began paddling with huge, strong strokes that quickly sent him flying through the water like a fish. Stonepaw gave one last huge heave and nearly ran into the the gray pile. He climbed up and immediately sat down. "Hee hee!" Stonepaw yowled. "I WIN!! Ha ha ha!!" Mistypaw leaped out of the water in rage and playfulness and pushed him to the ground. She fake hissed and pretended to bite his throat, pushing her anger away and replacing it with play. "Gerroff! Get off!!" Stonepaw's yowl was muffled by Mistypaw's blue-gray fur. They scuffled for a while, and then lay down and chuckled for a little while as the adrenaline pumping through their bodies began to dissipate. Mistypaw sighed. A shadow flickered through the water. Mistypaw followed it with her eyes as it moved back and forth through the water. This must be a really dumb fish, she thought, because my shadow's falling on the water and it's still swimming around! She shot a out a fuzzy paw and scooped the fish out of the water in an arc of shining droplets. "Stonepaw, look." Stonepaw looked up. "I gotsa fish!" She mewed happily. "Why do like saying 'Gotsa' instead of 'Got a'?! It sounds dumb! Like a narrow-minded kit." "I'm not a kit!" Mistypaw said indignantly, pulling back her head. "What's up with you?" " I'm tired." "Then go back to camp! Don't bother staying here with my stupid interests. See if I care!!" Mistypaw dropped back into the water again, paddling back across the river. "I'm going back!!" Sitting on the gray mass of Sunningrocks, Stonepaw's shoulders dropped. Chapter Two: It was dawn by the time Mistypaw arrived back at camp. She looked in the medicine cat's den, but Mudfur still hadn't returned. Poor Greenflower, Mistypaw thought sympathetically. She's been kitting since Stonepaw and I left! She padded towards the nursery and poked her head inside. Crookedstar was stepping out of the nursery, head low and tail drooping. "Is everything okay?" Mistypaw asked worriedly. "Everything's fine," he sighed, though he didn't sound it. "Apparently she's been going at it since moonhigh, and that scares me. I'm worried something bad is going to happen. I'm afraid she's gonna die or the kits are going to die." He sighed again and padded off towards his den when an excited whoop came from the nursery. "You did it, Greenflower!" Mudfur's happy meow came from the den. Crookedstar rushed past Mistypaw, back into the reed den. "All that..." Mistypaw heard Greenflower croak "For one kit?!" Mistypaw looked back inside after Mudfur came out, reassuring Greenflower he would get some borage for her. The warm milky scents flooded her scent glands, and she took a deep whiff. She looked over and saw Graypool flicking her tail for her to come over there. Mistypaw obeyed, and immediately got a clear view of the kit. Greenflower was licking it comfortingly, washing it's silver tabby fur as it suckled contentedly. "Is it a tom or a she-cat?" Mistypaw asked. "It's a she-cat." Graypool answered, giving her own kit a lick, "And you still need to give her a name," She added to Crookedstar and Greenflower. "Good point," RiverClan's leader mewed. "How about Rockkit, o-or Stonekit, or Streamkit? Let's do Streamkit. That's a good name." "No," Greenflower disagreed, "I like Silverkit. It's beautiful, just like her." Crookedstar sighed, then shook his head. "Okay," he sighed in mock disagreement, "We'll name her Silverkit." Mistypaw smiled at her leader's sense of humor. he could be a total crack-up sometimes, though thankfully he knew when to be serious. Crookedstar nuzzled Greenflower's muzzle lovingly, and then exited the nursery and leaped onto the HighBranch to announce the news to the groggy Clan. Graypool walked out, and naturally, Mistypaw followed. She sat down beside her mother just as crookedstar called a Clan meeting. She heard a soft plunk of a cat sitting down right next to her. She turned her head to see Stonepaw, and immediately felt a wave of guilt. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Stonepaw, i shouldn't have left you out there alone! Please forgive me please!" She pleaded with her brother. He smiled, and then mewed a response. "I forgive you," he said, and gave her head a lick. Graypool leaned over and whispered to them, "Is there something I should know about?" she murmured good-naturally. Mistypaw looked down and confessed; "Yes, we went out last night about moonhigh because I couldn't sleep, and we got on Sunningrocks for a while." She looked up at Graypool, and was shocked to see that she was smiling. "Don't worry," she said, "I did that loads of times when I was an apprentice. However you should probably clean out the Elder's den for a while," she said...But then winked. Seeing Mistypaw's and Stonepaw's look of confusion, she added, "You'll see in a moment," then straightened up and didn't speak again. Towards the end of the meeting, Crookedstar suddenly changed the subject. "I have an announcement to make," he said, "Graypool, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and join the elders?" "Yes, it is." "Then by the powers of StarClan I now pronounce you an elder. May StarClan send you many moons of peace until it is your time to join them." With that, he jumped off the branch and walked up to Oakheart, their father and the deputy, and shared a few words. "So that's why you winked!" Stonepaw's meow interrupted her thoughts. "You were going to the Elder's den!" "Yes, Stonepaw, I told Crookedstar when he came in to see Greenflower." She smiled and walked over to Splashwater and Pebblefoot, the other two RiverClan elders, and they led her over to the Elder's den near Crookedstar's tree. Mistypaw was watching the area of the Elder's den, some weird emotion she could not figure out burning in her pelt. Sorrow? Loneliness? She couldn't tell. A whisker touched her shoulder, and she looked behind her, and saw Reedheart looking at her. "Want to go on a patrol?" The reddish-brown tabby meowed softly. "Your brother is coming too, if Crookedstar allows it. I think he's coming, so the chances are high that Stonepaw will be joining us." Reedheart looked up. "Why, it looks as though he IS coming. And trying to leave without us, it seems like." Mistypaw looked back in the other direction. Sure enough, Stonepaw and his mentor, Crookedstar, were padding towards the camp entrance without them. "HEY!!" She shouted. Neither took any notice, other than to run out instead. Reedheart and Mistypaw looked at each other, grinned, and ran after them. Stonepaw looked behind them after they were out in the forest, and when he saw that Mistypaw and Reedheart were closing in, he nodded to Crookedstar and turned up the speed once again. "I think they're playing a game!" She yowled to Reedheart. "What, tag?" "Maybe so!" Mistypaw sped up and and her mentor did the same, his green eyes flashing in the morning sun. The wind rushed through her fur like water, and her blue-gray tail streamed out behind her. She laughed, and Reedheart laughed too. She grinned. Crookedstar must be trying to make them relax and have fun. She could see the river ahead and prepared herself to leap in after them. Crookedstar and Stonepaw reached the river and took a hairpin turn, Crookedstar to the left and Stonepaw to the right. Reedheart screeched to a stop, throwing up dirt and pebbles, while Mistypaw simply leaped into the air and splashed into the water with a crash. Stonepaw then followed her and leapt in with an equally noisy splash. Crookedstar and Reedheart soon followed. Reedheart pushed Mistypaw into the water, and she pawed at his belly. He moved away, and her head broke the surface. She shook the water from her head, and splash water at her mentor. The water hit him successfully, and the rusty fur on his head clung to his head. Crookedstar leaped on Reedheart and pushed water on him, and Mistypaw lunged at Stonepaw. They played for a while, and Mistypaw wasn't ashamed to let out a few happy squeaks when somecat splashed water on her. A few minutes later, they all crawled back onto the bank, and Crookedstar flopped down. Stonepaw suddenly broke out laughing, and Crookedstar looked at him and laughed weakly, water dripping off his sodden fur. Reedheart shook his fur, and water flew everywhere. Reedheart sat down again, his fur only slightly damp, natural to a RiverClan cat. Stonepaw grinned and and mewed, "Some patrol, huh?" Crookedstar nodded, but then his ears twitched. He turned his head towards Sunningrocks, and Mistypaw and Stonepaw both turned to look. Crookedstar let out a snarl, and Mistypaw saw why; twelve ThunderClan warriors were standing on Sunningrocks, a look of malice on their faces. Sunstar, the deputy, Bluefur, Tigerpaw, Thistleclaw, Rosetail, Whitestorm, Patchfoot, Leopardfoot, Thrushpelt, Willowpaw, Redpaw, and Brindlepaw. The warriors glared at them, and Reedheart whispered in Mistypaw's ear. "Run back to camp and get reinforcements. You're the fastest. Now go." Mistypaw hesitated, and lunged into the willow trees. The instant she moved among her frozen Clanmates, the ThunderClan warriors plunged into the river shot to the right, and bounded across Sunningrocks and onto RiverClan land. Chapter Three: Fear pounded in Mistypaw's body. She ran like she had never before, and never even noticed when she ran into a bramble patch. Without stopping to lick her wounds or pull the thorns out, she kept going. She burst through the reed entrance and screeched; "THUNDERCLAN ON SUNNINGROCKS!!!!! WE NEED HELP DOWN THERE!!!" Immediately Oakheart began gathering up warriors and apprentices left and right. He, Mistypaw, and the warriors chosen to fight shot out of the camp as fast as they could. Despite her fear, Mistypaw felt excited. Her first real battle! Then she realized, she might not come out alive. Her eyes widened, but there was no turning back now. Mistypaw ran alongside her father along the path to Sunningrocks. They cam out to the clearing and saw that ThunderClan had more warriors. Mistypaw flung herself onto Redpaw, who was bounding out of reach of Reedheart. She sliced claws along his muzzle, tearing it open. He bucked and spun around, then pushed Mistypaw to the ground. He tried to claw her belly, but she thrust upwards before he could, and he was flung into the air and then into the water. Reedheart ran off to help Crookedstar with Bluefur and Sunstar. Mistypaw was about to run after him when teeth met painfully in her scruff and she nearly did a backflip. She whirled around, hissing. The tortoiseshell Redpaw was glaring at her, his teeth loosed from her scruff and the right side of his muzzle was red with blood. Mistypaw growled and narrowed her eyes, tensing her muscles to fight. A foxlength away, Redpaw did the same. It was a face-off. Redpaw hissed, and Mistypaw flexed her claws and lashed her tail. Redpaw lashed his tail and growled, sending water droplets everywhere, then flung himself at Mistypaw with a yowl and slammed her into the ground. She twisted and writhed, trying to get free. Redpaw's teeth met in her throat and she screeched with pain. She cut open his belly with her claws, which were jagged and torn from running on the hard rocks, and he howled in fury and pain. Mistypaw positioned her paws and just right and with all her might threw the wet tortoiseshell into the air, and he flew a whole five feet away before he hit the ground. He got up and lashed his ginger tail, and Mistypaw snarled. She lunged and he met her in midair and turned her over. But she was tired of being pinned into the ground. She shot her head upwards and grabbed hold of his throat, then turned the tables and pushed him to the ground. He hissed and sliced her belly, but she raked her claws down his side. Redpaw went limp and Mistypaw widened her eyes happily. Just as Redpaw pushed as hard as he could Mistypaw sprang off of him, flinging herself into a tree. But she turned herself around and stuck her hind legs out, and they bunched with the impact. Mistypaw catapulted off of the tree with explosive force and shot straight into Redpaw's body, and he was pushed backwards into the middle of the river. Mistypaw dived under the surface and swam back to shore. As she emerged, she looked back and saw Redpaw, drenched and panting with bright red staining his fur, crawling exhaustedly back onto the opposite shore. In the distance, she saw Oakheart leap onto Thistleclaw, and the brown cat hissed and flipped onto the ground, crushing him. Mistypaw yowled and rammed into the dark colored warrior and bit his nose as hard as she could, and Thistleclaw yowled like five cats. He ripped Mistypaw off of himself and she was flung into the river. As she was thrown off she felt razor-sharp claws tearing at her belly, then she hit the water, and then there was darkness. Mistypaw opened her eyes and nearly screamed. She was at Fourtrees, and a majestic, starry cat stood on the Great Rock in front of her. The cat was smaller than her, but with her coloring. When she spoke, her voice was vaguely familiar. "Hello, sister," the cat said, "I am Mosskit, now Mosspaw. Do you remember me?" Mistypaw's jaw was slightly open. This was a StarClan cat! Did that mean she was....Dead? "No, Mistypaw," Mosspaw said, "You are here for a reason. You are not dead, I simply wished to say hi. And there is also something you need to hear." Mistypaw hung with baited breath for the starry cat's answer. "Death shall rule the paws of water unless the fire quenches it." The cat shimmered slightly, as if leaving, and a spark of a memory from long ago made it's way to Mistypaw's mind. She remembered foggily, as though looking through a mist, a snow-covered forest with two more cats beside her, one familiar and the other unknown. But the unknown cat was carrying a shape, who looked just like the cat before her, only smaller, and limp. "Mosskit...." She breathed, her eyes closed. She opened them and Mosspaw was smiling at her sadly, then said; "We shall meet again sister. And remember what I said. Death shall rule the paws of water unless the fire quenches it." She vanished slowly, and Mistypaw was alone at Fourtrees. Chapter Four: Five days later Mistypaw walked out of the Medicine Cat's den, ready to hunt. She sniffed and breathed in deeply the fresh, clean air, and looked up at the fresh blue sky. it was early morning, and very beautiful. Barely a second after she emerged, She received a huge object into her side which knocked her over. She twisted her head to see Stonepaw grinning at her. "Hey, you huge lump, good to see you!" ""Why did you take so long! I've been waiting for days!" Stonepaw pushed her to the side and she leaped up and pawed at his side. He laughed, and nipped her ear. Mistypaw rolled out from under him and then did a circle around the camp, then ran out the exit with Stonepaw close behind. Mistypaw ran towards the Twoleg bridge and the farm that was nearby it, and stopped by the gorge. Stonepaw was going full speed towards her, and before he could stop, he slammed into her and they were falling, falling, falling, and they hit the water. Bubbles exploded everywhere and Mistypaw yowled mentally due to the pain in her back. She was forced along y ferocity of the water, and she slammed into the cliff when the gorge turned. She surfaced for a brief second and spluttered, and she caught a glimpse of a water-logged gray paw flashing above the surface. "STONEPA-" Water crashed into Mistypaw's screaming mouth as she was cruelly shoved back under again by the rampaging current. She flung her head out of the water with all her energy; she heard the cry of a terrified cat and recognized Stonepaw's scream. She yowled again, and this time she surfaced long enough to see Crookedstar, Oakheart, and Pebblefeather calling frantically to them from the edge. She heard Stonepaw cry out in pure fear, but before she could make herself known she was pulled under by the savage current. Before Mistypaw knew it she was being swept over a small waterfall and being swept away down the river, Stonepaw nowhere in sight. Mistypaw had been in the water for hours. Finally she had grabbed a nearby hollow log and climbed on top. She had sat there for a few minutes in a state of silent shock, dwelling on the fact that her home was nowhere in sight at all. She had finally, after a long time, fallen into a shallow sleep, but which was disturbed by haunting images of the RiverClan camp, her father and leader crying out, Stonepaw tackling her happily before the accident, his panicked screaming as they were pulled down the river....It seemed like years before it was finally morning. Mistypaw awoke the next morning, warm and dry. The first thing she remembered was finding herself in a warm den with moss covering her. That's when she opened her eyes. She would've screamed if it weren't for the fact she was too exhausted to move. Mistyoaw was in a large room, and two twolegs were watching a big moving window on one wall, sitting in big dark brown shiny looking things. A long green thing with patterns of spirals was by another wall, and sunlight streamed through a big see-through wall. Mistypaw slowly stood up, and her legs felt like goo. She wobbled and shakily took a few steps towards the twolegs, when suddenly she was lifting off the ground. She smelled a twoleg right behind her, and felt something petting her softly. It felt good, but she thrashed in panic and the twoleg dropped her. Eyes wide, she pelted down a long, square tunnel and emerged into a room with a shiny, smooth and slippery floor. She unsheathed her claws and tried to stop, but ran into a huge wooden thing. She lay on her back, and she could see a twoleg kit running towards her. Mistypaw yowled in terror, righted herself, and ran onto a soft, woolly terrain with more big shiny things like the twolegs had been sitting in, and ran down another tunnel which had four more rooms connected to it. The door to one of them opened and out came a Twoleg kit. "Kitty!' She yipped and chased after Mistypaw as well. Mistypaw yowled. ANOTHER?!?!?! She pelted back into the big room and slipped under one of the big shiny things in which the Twoleg was sitting, watching the moving window. Mistypaw stopped and caught her breath, and she could hear the Twolegs yammering above her. She heaved sigh of relief and flopped onto the ground. She rolled her eyes back and muttered, "Ugh, hyperactive twoleg kits. What a nightmare." She heard the big male twoleg, the one who's seat she was hiding under, stand up, and big pink paws began groping underneath the seat. Mistypaw backed out as fast as she could and ran down the hall and into a dark room. She leped onto a little ledge by a window, and stared out in horror. She was in the middle of a plain with mountains nearby and grass and wheat as far as the eye could see. A dirt path ran off into the distance where the faint blue outlines of very tall Twoleg nest could be seen. There was a barn out in the field, and a monster with a flat back sat fast asleep by another, smaller twoleg nest. Horses grazed in a big fenced area, and sheep could be seen closer to the nest. Mistypaw suddenly felt gentle paws grab her and she was carried up a flight of stairs. She was placed in a pink room with flowers and and a big bed, and she was placed on the ground. There was a big window with green curtains and an amazing veiw of the fields and the mountains. She leaped up on the sill and sat down. It was actually very pretty. She turned to see a female twoleg kit smiling at her. Mistypaw meowed faintly, she was feeling calmer. This twoleg didn't seem to want to hurt her, whe seemed like she was just the oppisite. Mistypaw jumped off of the ledge and jumped up on the bed. Mistypaw wasn't sure what to do. The twoleg was not aggressive at all. She wondered is she should try to escape, or if she should just go slowly. She sniffed a little and leaned a fraction towards the twoleg, who screamed in delight, swooped down and picked Mistypaw up in her arms. Then the twoleg began hugging her so hard she couldn't breathe. Mistypaw meowed in terror and began struggling. The twoleg dropped her and Mistypaw ran under a purple desk with little flowers. she stayed there and waited for her adrenaline to retreat. She sighed and lay down, and the twoleg smiled at her, the walked out of the room. Mistypaw hid herself behind a bin with papers in it, curled up, and thought. That evening the little twoleg came into the room again. Mistypaw looked up, and the two leg poured a bunch of kernels into a bowl. The twoleg put the big bag to the side and gently pushed the bowl towards Mistypaw, who recoiled in disgust. Kittypet food! She thought, but then her stomach growled. She felt guilt wash over her as she moved forwards a little. The twoleg kit looked hopeful, and Mistypaw slowly set her nose into the bowl. She took a few tentative bites, expecting to taste disgusting pellets. But instead they tasted rather like fish, and other meat. She licked her lips, and then took some more bites. The kit smiled and when Mistypaw finished, she picked her up and hugged her. Mistypaw didn't yowl this time; the little twoleg was much gentler. She was set down carefully and the little twoleg began pointing to herself, and saying "Bella." Mistypaw watched the little kit do that for a while, and then said to herself, "Bella?" At that moment the shout of the larger twoleg came from the lower level, and, the twoleg--No, Bella--Ran off. Mistypaw peeked out from the desk, and then slipped quietly out of the room and down the stairs. She went to the area where she had slipped on the shiny floor, and there was a door, which was open. She walked through it and found herself outside. She took a few tentative steps and ran out into the field. She ran to a small stream, loving every moment of the freedom like she had never had before. Mistypaw watched the water rippling softly through the little gully, shimmering in the sunlight and down into the forest. She followed it and ran into the forest. Suddenly a fish rippled through the water. Mistypaw's claws shot out instinctively and she flashed out her paw. Droplets flew everywhere and the fish plopped onto the shore, flapping wildly and gasping. she quickly killed it and ate, delighting at the taste, even though she had just eaten. Mistypaw buried the remains of the fish when she was done. The sun was beginning to set, so she walked to the barn. Mistypaw stopped in front of the massive wooden doors and looked for a way in. The sun had gone down about an inch, and was casting long shadows on the ground. The sky was a little red. She soon found a warped area on the bottom of the door where she crawled through. Mistypaw stepped out onto a smooth stone floor and looked around. There were ledges and farther up and wooden beams stretching across the ceiling. Stalls were set by the walls, and some of them contained horses and pigs. The door to one was open, and she peeked her head inside. A big, shaggy, black-and-white dog lay asleep on some hay, with six puppies curled at her belly. All seven were fast asleep. Mistypaw silently padded off to another stall, where she lay down in a hill of hay. She curled up and closed her eyes, though sleep didn't come for a long time. Chapter Five: Mistypaw awoke the next morning at the sun's first rays, which shone cheerily through the planks of the barn doors. She stretched and yawned, and then walked out into the main place in the barn. Suddenly she was pushed into the ground and slid along the hay floor, and then felt razor-sharp claws slash the back of her head. She yowled and reared up, and her attacker was flung off. She whipped around to see a brown tabby with yellow eyes glaring at her, claws unsheathed. Mistypaw snarled and unsheathed her claws, then charged. The tom leapt to the side and slashed at her viciously as she flew past, and she slammed into the hard stone wall. Mistypaw fell onto her back and saw the tabby leaping at her, claws angled at her exposed belly and ready to strike. Mistypaw jolted back into reality and shot away, and the tabby's claws sparked on the stone floor. Some sparse hay had stuck to Mistypaw's claws and poked at her pads, but she ignored it. The tabby charged and snapped teeth at her throat, but she dodged out of the way and slashed wickedly sharp claws all the way down the cat's spine, and he yowled in fury. The tom spun around, face twisted with hate and rage. His yellow eyes glinted cruelly and he crouched. Mistypaw shot forwards and sliced open his shoulder, but he grabbed her head in vicious claws and shoved it savagely into the ground. She hissed and yowled, but the cat swiped at her belly with his hind claws, and red droplets glistened on his foreclaws as he sank them into her cheeks. She felt panic rising up, threatening to drown her in a wave of fear, when suddenly fury seized her body and she surged upwards in a savage flash of fury, and she slashed at one of his eyes and tore his ear with the other. He yowled and Mistypaw saw her chance. She lunged and slammed him to the ground and slashed her claws through his muzzle, then sinking her teeth into his throat viciously. Mistypaw gouged with her hind claws along the tabby tom's belly, who yowled and retreated. He sat down in a large hay pile and began licking his wounds, though keeping a suspicious eye on Mistypaw, who narrowed her eyes. She sat down too and licked her wounds, watching carefully just like him. The tom finished licking and put his paw down, turning his attention completely to Mistypaw. He yawned and stretched, then slowly padded over. Mistypaw set her paw down and tensed her muscles, ready to strike again. The tom stopped about a foot away, and said, "My name is Rustfire. You can call me Rusty though, if you want." Regardless of his friendly tone, Mistypaw watched him carefully. She mewed back, "Mine is Mistypaw." "Where you come from, Mistypaw?" Mistypaw felt cold claws close around her heart. "I-I-I know I come from the forest somewhere, but not your forest, I think. I come from RiverClan, a Clan far away, I think. I don't know how I got here, only that the river took me to this place." "Interesting. You can stay in my barn, for now." H walked off. "Wait a minute," Mistypaw said aggressively. "Your barn?!" Rustfire stopped and turned his head. "Yep." He said, then crawled out of the warp in the door. Mistypaw watched him go and then padded out the hole too. She emerged into the field and shook herself, enjoying the gentle warmth of the morning sun. Mistypaw padded to the stream where she had caught a fish the previous day. She reached the stream, sat down, and watched for fish. After a while she began to wonder if it was too early for the fish to come out of their dens. But then there was a loud splash to Mistypaw's right, and she jumped and whirled around. Rustfire was looking at her from the middle of the stream, and a fish lay on the bank, it's head slashed with a sharp death blow. Mistypaw looked at the tabby, then at the fish, and tilted her head to say, "Is this for me?" Rustfire nodded and flicked his tail, and Mistypaw slowly edged forwards. She still didn't trust this cat, but maybe he was friendly. She sniffed the fish, and the tom just watched her in silence. She took a hesitant bite, then began eating faster as her hunger enveloped her. she finished and sat up, then looked at him. The blue-silver she-cat finished and sat up, then looked at him. Rustfire dipped his head, and she padded off. Mistypaw arrived at the dirt thunderpath, the flat-backed monster was still sleeping. She watched it, and soon decided that it was no threat; it was fast asleep. She found a nice bush and lay down under it, then thought to herself for a while, something she loved doing. Mistypaw would think about random things, focusing on one thing and then thinking about another. She had been there for about a half-hour when she felt a small tap on her shoulder. Mistypaw jerked out of her own little world and looked up. Rustfire was staring at her, and he spoke. "Wanna go for a walk?" "What?" "You wanna go for a walk in the woods?" "Uh, okaaay...." "Great!" Rustfire took off and disappeared into the woods. Mistypaw had no choice but to follow. They entered the woods, and Mistypaw shivered. It was so much like her home...Not perfect, though. The stream trickled past, and Rustfire leaped nimbly over it. Mistypaw followed. They soon came up to a large rocky cliff, and Mistypaw realized they had turned to the left, and that they were now by the mountains. Rustfire stopped by a large boulder pile and leapt to the top, jumping from rock to rock like a professional. He sat down on the highest rock and waited for her to follow. Mistypaw did so, but not anywhere near as gracefully. She heaved herself up onto the top rock with considerable effort, and flopped onto the rock, panting heavily with her tongue hanging out. Rustfire simply turned up the corner of his mouth--But it wasn't a gesture of spite, it was of laughter. Rustfire shook his head, and a smile broke out completely. He couldn't stop himself from laughing. Mistypaw chuckled weakly. She didn't think she had enough breath to do the same. The blue-gray she-cat laughed a little harder though; she just couldn't help it. Before she knew it she was cracking up completely, and she was barely breathing. Neither even knew why they were laughing anymore, they just were. Rustfire fell over and pounded his paw on the rock, not being able to do anything else. Mistypaw wheezed out some words, but they were only just legible. "Whee...Mhust...HA HA!!...Look like...Mmff, hee hee! Total MOUSEBRAINS!!" She flipped over onto her back and her legs paddled wildly through the air. Suddenly a cat like the color of the rocks they were standing on appeared on one of the ledges above them. He called out nervously. "Are you OK, Rustfire?" Immediately Rustfire stopped and sat up. He called back. "Yes, Boulderclaw, I'm fine. Don't worry." "Good!" The cat named Boulderclaw looked over his shoulder anxiously. Then he faced Rustfire again. "I was afraid that rogue might've infected you with some kind of laughing bacteria or something." Mistypaw sat up and looked at Rustfire with an expression of confusion. What was going on? Rustfire turned to face Mistypaw. "Come with me. I want you to meet my Clan." Chapter Six Mistypaw stared at him. Clan?! He had a CLAN?! Rustfire nodded slowly, as if he had read her mind, then began picking his way up the rocky cliff. Mistypaw had no choice but to follow. They reached the top of that cliff, and scrambled onto the top. Mistypaw looked up and saw that there was another cliff above them, stretching up to the skies. The cats were in a VERY short cave, little more than a covered ledge on the mountain. Boulderclaw watched them with wide eyes. "You brought a stranger into our camp?! What kind of loyalty is THAT?!?!" "She means no harm, Boulderclaw." "But sir, won't Cliffstar be mad?" "Boulderclaw, I'm the deputy. Cliffstar trusts me to judge wisely, and I am. Mistypaw is no threat." "Wait....That's a warrior name! She has a Clan!" Rustfire turned to Mistypaw. "Do you?" Mistypaw looked down. For some reason she couldn't hold his gaze anymore. "yes. But very far away, I think." "What's the name of it, and who leads it?" "The Clan is RiverClan, and Crookedstar is the leader." "Well, this Clan is called CliffClan, and the leader's name is Cliffstar. She is our first leader." "You mean this is a new Clan?" "Yes. Very new." Before Mistypaw could respond a dark gray she-cat came out of a small cave in the cliff. She walked over and Mistypaw raised her back fur in defensiveness. Rustfire put his tail up and tapped the blue-gray she-cat as a warning.Mistypaw let her fur go down, but remain wary. She still didn't know Rustfire very well, and the leader emanated hostility with every step. Rustfire dipped his head. "Greetings, Cliffstar," he said respectfully. "Forgive me for bringing this apprentice in; but I believe she means no harm." The she-cat named Cliffstar said nothing, but simply turned to Mistypaw. "And what do you have to justify letting him bring you here?" She demanded. Mistypaw backed into a sitting position. A few crumbles of rock bounced down the cliff from her movement, and Mistypaw shivered. Rustfire spoke for her. "As I said, I believe she means no harm. I found her in the barn and she fought like a warrior. Her name is Mistypaw, and she says she comes from a far off Clan called RiverClan, led by a cat named Crookedstar." "Then she could be a mortal enemy," Cliffstar said, "Delete her at once." Rustfire's jaw dropped. "But Cliffstar...!" "No buts at all. She must be exterminated immediately." Rustfire sat in shocked silence, and Mistypaw now shivered. She knew only to well what exterminated meant. Mistypaw was going to executed.